Over Easy
by Risora
Summary: Lizzi never thought she was much to look at, but one day at detention she gets the surprise of her life, in the form of a sexy and completly lust filled Erik Night.


Over Easy

Starring: Lizzi (Original Female Character) and Erik Night of the House of Night series

Lizzi stood in front of the long mirror in the girls' bathroom, examining herself. She was never one who really cared much for what she looked like, until recently. Until the first time she noticed him watching her, that is.

She couldn't help but wonder why he was always watching her so closely and why not one of the "beautiful" girls that her high school was full of. Even in her school uniform, which consisted of a black skirt that was, in her opinion, too short reaching a good seven inches above her knees due to her having long legs, and a white button up shirt that clung to her every curve and a solid black tie. And on the cold days, which today wasn't she would be wearing a black blazer with the school's emblem stitched onto the pocket.  
Yes, Lizzi attended a very prestigious high school, which is why her school had a lot of very beautiful students; rich parents always bought their kids into the school.

Lizzi looked over herself once more as the bell rang, signaling that students should go to their last class of the day. Sure, her breasts were a little bit bigger than average, and she had long wavy black hair that was the same shade as her long thick eyelashes, smooth fair skin that never really tanned no matter how much she tried, full deep red lips,, and an okay body; due to her fast metabolism and all the horseback riding she did. But why would the most beautiful and most sought after boy be paying her any attention?

And that was not an understatement. Erik Knight, even though he was the hottest guy there, never paid anyone attention. He was never rude, and always let the girls done easily, but was never seen dating any of them. This just made him even more wanted.  
You always want what you can't have, right?

Lizzi sat in her seat, tapping her foot very lightly, in time with the clock ticking, as she stared at the clock.

3:42 p,m.

_It figures, _she thought _the one day I get detention, the day wants to go by slowly. _

For just a moment, she thought about getting up and leaving, skipping out on the final thirty minutes of her one hour detention, but quickly forgot it, not willing to take the chance that her teacher would return before 4:15 and find her gone; earning her another days detention. So, she simply gave up and closed her eyes, hoping to rest for a bit before she had to go home and do her book report.

Her eyes popped open when she felt warm lips press to her neck, kissing her. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from pulling away and looking up at the person the lips were attached to. His; she could tell it was a he due to the AX he was wearing and the fact that she could feel the outline of his abs (as well as a certain male organ) against her back, trailed his lips down her throat till he kissed right at the hallow of her neck before beginning to nibble on her skin, sending happy little waves through her body and waking up the butterflies in her stomach. A quiet moan escaped her lips as he kissed and nibbled back up her neck before finally meeting her lips with his own. Instinctively, she began moving her body so she was facing him, deepening their kiss till their tongues were fighting for dominance. He pulled her closer to him on the chair they both sat in, till she was in his lap, and his hands left her waist to explore the rest of her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers in his hair. When one of his hands reached her left breast; the other firmly on her hip, and began massaging her, she broke the kiss, only to moan as her back arched, pressing her breast father into his hand.

Hearing her moan finally broke Erik's patience as he attacked her mouth once more, removing his hand much to Lizzi's disappointment. He lifted Lizzi up as he stood, and she wrapped her legs around him, not willing to lose anymore physical contact with him. With his foot, he pulled the chair farther away from the desk and sat her on it, removing her entangled legs from him.

"Erik," she whined, not wanting to be there, when the man she was only moments before attached to was standing above her. "Please, don't stop" She said, from her sideways position on the chair.

"I didn't plan on it," He said, in a low husky voice as he stared down on her, lust filling his eyes. He grabbed her hips once again, and pulled her towards him, causing her to fall back with Erik's hands guiding her down so her back and part of her butt was laid across the chair seat.

Lizzi felt the skirt bunched up some, and knew it was revealing her underwear, and reached down to straighten them out.

"No," Erik said, moving her hands away as he pushed her skirt farther up.

It was only then that she noticed that Erik, while she had been adjusting the way she lay trying to comfortable, had undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles along with his boxers. As she stared at his impressive member, she couldn't help but blush, knowing what was going to happen and feeling a bit ashamed that she in no way wanted to disagree with it.

Erik smiled once more as he leaned down and kissed her passionately as he removed her panties and moved in between her legs, his erect member grazing her opening, earning a moan from her lips once again.

That was all the encouragement Erik needed before he lined up with her opening and thrust into her quickly. He moved his hands back to her hips, listening to her moaning as she arched her back and whined when he pulled back out of her. He smiled as she glared at him before plunging back in, thrusting in and out of her in a slow pace, just to torture her.

"Erik, faster!" her moan echoed throughout the entire room.

The look in her eyes, the pure love she felt at that moment, made Erik quicken, and he would have done anything to keep the beautiful sound from ending.

She wrapped her legs around him, allowing his thrusts to go deeper in her.

She felt her orgasm building up in her at the same time Erik felt his. Erik sped up his movements as their moans starting coming together in a moment of pure bliss as they both reached their peak.

After they pulled back on their clothes and cleaned up, they walked down the steps of the school.

"So, what time is dinner tonight?" Erik asked, bringing their laced hands to his lips so he could kiss hers.

"Mom said you should come over anytime you want tonight," Lizzi said, chuckling slightly. "I'm starting to think they like you better than me, and I'm their daughter."

Erik smiled and kissed her lips lightly, "Good, cause if they didn't, I don't think they would let us get married." He stared down at the glittering diamond ring on her finger before kissing her just once more.

Lizzi smiled back, "Only 2 months till we graduate and 5 months till the wedding."


End file.
